Rapt à la Kaname Kuran
by Dragonha
Summary: Zéro croyait tout connaître de sa vie, déjà rude depuis la mort de ses parents. Mais le vice de son oncle risque bien de tout remettre en question. Surtout lorsque celui qui en veut à son relatif est Kaname Kuran.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Dragonha

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Warning :** Langage vulgaire, abus psychologique et physique plus un (ou des) lemons entre hommes.

**Résumé :** Zéro croyait tout connaître de sa vie, déjà rude depuis la mort de ses parents. Mais le vice de son oncle risque bien de tout remettre en question. Surtout lorsque celui qui en veut à son relatif est Kaname Kuran.

Note : pour les besoins de la fic, je mets la majorité à 18 ans, comme dans mon pays, non à 21 ans pour le Japon.

Merci à Shiraha-sama qui m'a beaucoup soutenue, aidée et corrigée sur cette fic !

**Rapt à la Kaname Kuran **

Prologue

Le quartier de Setagaya, il fait nuit et les promeneurs se font de plus en plus rares. L'heure avance et même les plus fêtards commencent à repartir chez eux. Il y a cependant plusieurs exceptions, dont ceux friands des jeux de hasard. Les derniers clients du pachinko sortent, poussés dehors par les propriétaires selon la réglementation postée en évidence sur leur porte. Malgré cela, les joueurs n'en n'ont pas assez, ils se rendent donc dans le casino au coin de la rue. Une fois à l'intérieur, le faste et le luxe leur sautent au visage. Il n'y a pas à dire, dans la Great Fortune's house tenue par Kaname Kuran, tout le monde y trouve son compte. Dès qu'on passe le seuil, on constate que le propriétaire fait partie de ces gens qui ont un goût certain pour harmoniser leur intérieur.

Deux grands parterres de fleurs servent de couloir, desservant d'un côté un coin bar, de l'autre l'espace des jeux. Un grand escalier sépare également les deux aires. **S**ur le côté gauche, le comptoir du bar où quelques serveurs s'occupent de leurs clients. Plusieurs petites tables recouvrent le reste de la superficie, accompagnées de fauteuils moelleux, ainsi que d'une télévision de près de 90 centimètres. Suffisamment grande pour que l'ensemble du public se divertissent au son du hit parade ou devant les matchs de sport les plus divers. Dans la partie en face, plusieurs machines à sous, des tables de black jack, de poker, de roulettes et autres jalonnent les deux étages. Divers croupiers hèlent les clients passant à portée lorsqu'ils n'ont pas assez de joueurs ou que leur table est vide.

Toujours attentif au bon déroulement de ses soirées, Kaname Kuran observait les transactions variées qui renflouaient son gagne-pain, acquis encore récemment. La plupart de la populace était des hommes et femmes d'âges murs, pour le moins raisonnable. Ils jouaient une heure, grand maximum, puis repartaient, ravi de s'être relaxé et d'avoir discuté avec de nouvelles personnes. C'était également une raison de plus d'accéder à ce lieu d'enchantement. Non content de leur soirée, certains pouvaient liés connaissance pour leur travail. Il n'était pas rare qu'un nouveau venu aborde un commercial ou un pdg connu de la foule Tokyoïte.

Malgré tous ces bons côtés, il traînait toujours de la racaille, comme l'appelait le chef d'établissement. C'était justement le type qu'il étudiait depuis tout à l'heure. Un homme d'un certain âge, la quarantaine sûrement, portant une veste banale et dont les cheveux blonds et gras pendaient juste en dessous de la nuque. Le gars en question s'acharnait sur une machine à sous, n'obtenant jamais la combinaison gagnante. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que les pièces s'enchaînaient. Kuran détestait cela, ce genre d'individu desservait toujours les bonnes réputations où qu'il se trouve. De plus, même s'il ne perdait pas d'argent, il monopolisait l'appareil et plusieurs plaintes étaient déjà parvenues à ses oreilles.

Le jeune patron fronça les sourcils quand le type se leva et ne se dirigea pas vers la sortie, comme il aurait été plus sage de le faire après sa débâcle. A la place, l'homme mena ses pas vers la 'banque' du bâtiment et échangea deux billets contre des jetons. Le blond revint vers sa place, cependant il constata bien vite qu'un guetteur n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de s'asseoir sur son tabouret. Étant un lâche complet et sachant pertinemment que cet engin de malheur ne cracherait rien, il investit une autre machine. L'esclandre potentiel avait été avorté mais Kuran ne s'enlevait pas son mauvais pressentiment de la tête. Malgré tout, rien ne se passa ce soir-là, son enquiquineur se retira peu de temps plus tard. Il n'y fit donc plus attention.

Celui que tout le monde connaissait comme l'Invétéré, alias Ridô Kourai, se rendit dans un autre casino. Ce, sans avoir joué l'argent qu'il venait de changer dans la Great's Fortune house ! Cela n'était pas le problème des habitants nocturnes. Moins ils approchaient l'homme, mieux ils se portaient. Cela dit, ce joueur était connu dans le quartier, faisant fructifier les affaires de ceux qu'ils visitaient. On ne crachait donc pas sur sa présence, les peu scrupuleux du moins. Or, Ridô entra dans une autre maison de hasard et flamba son argent une fois de plus. Les dettes allaient encore s'accumuler et le chômeur n'avait aucune conscience de la portée de son acte. Ce qui se passa bien évidemment fut sans surprise la perte de tout son change. Si encore il était resté dans le casino de Kuran, peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu toutes les catastrophes qu'il essuya par la suite. Ce fut dépité qu'il rentra chez lui.

Arrivé dans une rue, située non loin de Den'en Chofu, la célèbre cité-jardin, Kourai y avança jusqu'au numéro 12 et rentra dans sa maison. A plus de minuit passé, il ne craignait pas son colocataire, son jeune neveu devait dormir depuis des lustres. Une confrontation à une heure pareille avec ce petit m'as-tu vu n'était pas abordable pour lui. La raison était bien sûr que le gamin était un élève modèle. Il ramenait des devoirs notés à 97 ou 98 sur 100, des bulletins sans le moindre commentaire négatif. Sur le plan intellectuel, celui-là était gâté contrairement à son parent. Mais ce n'était pas tout, Zéro Kiryu était non seulement intelligent, il excellait également dans le sport, se distinguant de part son titre de champion de karaté de la région. A seulement 17 ans, son neveu était un excellent parti, si on tenait compte que cette maison et un compte en banque fourni l'attendait à sa majorité. Exception faite de son caractère renfermé et de ses prises régulièrement esquissées à l'encontre de son relatif.

Comment en était-il arrivé à prendre ce garçon sous son aile déjà ? Si on peut le dire ainsi ! Ah oui ! Son demi-frère était mort avec sa femme et leur second fils dans un accident de voiture. Zéro, miraculé, avait alors 10 ans, dévasté il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se plier à la volonté des avocats et des rapaces qui convoitaient son héritage. Ridô était de ceux-là, à l'époque, il était endetté jusqu'au cou et avait su attraper l'occasion au vol. A l'époque, il avait un travail, une femme mais il s'ennuyait quand même du quotidien. Grâce à la somme lui étant dévolue à l'éducation de l'enfant, il était revenu à flot. Pendant un temps, il avait arrêté son divertissement. Jusqu'au jour où le malheur frappa de nouveau la famille. Sa femme mourût de maladie. Son seul soutien parti, le blond sombra perdant son travail dans la foulée et sortant tout les soirs pour oublier que son aimée l'avait abandonné. Son pupille était trop jeune pour représenter un pilier auquel se raccrocher. Pourtant, il lui trouva une utilité, Zéro devint son quasi esclave. Le jeune garçon commença par faire le ménage, en vint à préparer les repas puis à s'occuper de toute la maison. Il repassait, reprisait les vêtements lorsque c'était nécessaire, faisait les courses.

Sans même le remarquer, Ridô projetait l'image de la défunte sur son pauvre neveu. Il restait cependant raisonnable n'abusant pas plus sa charge. Un coup mal placé ou une attaque franche sur lui, l'étudiant n'aurait pas hésité à porter plainte, et sa tutelle- donc l'argent- lui serait retirée. Il ne songeait même pas au viol pour le garder sous sa coupe, alors que les années passant, le petit garçon avait fait place à un sublime lycéen.

À l'abri des remontrances, le joueur parvint à sa chambre et s'avachit tout habillé sur le lit, sombrant dans l'inconscience. Elle était bienvenue pour ne plus avoir à penser, revivre ces jours sombres qui l'avaient brisé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, dans un quartier plus ou moins chic, un jeune homme se réveilla. Le soleil perçait à travers ses fins rideaux gris pâles, une luminosité qui avait pour effet de l'éveiller d'une façon certaine. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur l'heure, il constata qu'il était effectivement temps de se lever. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas son substitut de parent qui se coltinerait les fourneaux ! En grommelant, Zéro s'étira et sortit du lit, une fois habillé, il se précipita à la cuisine. Bon, peut-être pas la peine d'être trop rapide, son oncle était sans doute revenu au petit matin, donc pas prêt de se réveiller avant midi.

Au vu de ses déductions, le jeune homme prépara d'office le dîner pour son tuteur avant d'avaler rapidement un croissant, reste de la veille. Enfin, l'étudiant attaqua la préparation de son bentô, friand de croquettes, il en rajouta quelques-unes à manger sur le chemin de l'école. L'heure tournant, l'orphelin monta récupérer son sac de cours et celui pour son entraînement du matin avant de filer silencieusement.

Son école était à presque deux kilomètres de sa maison, aussi il profitait de cette distance pour faire son jogging. Il se fit la remarque intérieure que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il conserve une bonne forme, malgré cette gourmandise, en faisant ses exercices en plus de son club. Tout à ses réflexions, le pauvre jeune oblitérait involontairement les émois des jeunes femmes matinales, s'extasiant sur ce si beau spécimen.

Kiryu se savait apprécier des professeurs. Il n'avait jamais cherché à être un des chouchous des profs mais ses résultats exemplaires le classaient dans les élèves les plus appréciés du corps enseignant. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est sa popularité auprès des filles et des institutrices. Bref, dans la gente féminine qu'elle quelle soit. Les passantes rougissaient en voyant les pectoraux saillants à travers la chemise d'été réglementaire. Ses camarades bavaient lorsqu'il apparaissait en tenue de gym ou quand elles l'espionnaient dans son hakama au club. Il fallait dire que son physique était des plus attrayants. Un corps fin sans imperfection, de longues jambes blanches et imberbes et son visage de poupée mais indéniablement masculin. Ce qui fascinait immédiatement chez lui étaient ses yeux gris perçants, semblant sonder votre âme. Ses cheveux argentés faisaient pâlir tout le monde. La lumière se retrouvait emprisonnée dans cette couleur peu commune et semblait l'irradier d'une aura de mystère et de beauté inaccessible. Ainsi, tout son lycée était en admiration pour lui sans qu'il en ait la moindre la conscience. Même quelques garçons ne se cachaient pas de lui faire des avances, que le jeune homme n'avait jusque là jamais comprises !

Comment pouvait-il se douter de sa superbe ? Son tuteur lui avait seriné depuis son enfance qu'il n'était bon qu'à faire le ménage et qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir été recueilli par lui. Il avait été bassiné que de part ces couleurs étranges, il était bizarre, selon son parent. Ridô avait bien travaillé pour que Zéro n'ait aucune confiance en son physique. Dénigré depuis sept ans, il n'était pas étonnant que Zéro n'ait jamais cherché à se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Donc bien loin de comprendre ou même d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse le trouver beau et cherche à s'attirer ses faveurs.

L'étudiant arriva au lycée en courant comme à son habitude, bifurquant directement vers le dojo. L'école était assez étendue rassemblant diverses constructions, dues aux nombreux clubs qu'il comptait. Juste après le portail, il y avait un parking pour garer son vélo ainsi que des consignes pour les patins à roulettes. L'allée principale offrait la vue directe sur l'entrée des locaux scolaires. Le bâtiment comptait trois étages, un pour chaque année, le gymnase se trouvait sur la droite et la piscine à gauche. Quant au dojo, là où Zéro passait presque tout son temps, il se trouvait non loin du gymnase. Certains cours de gym se déroulaient dedans, c'était ainsi plus pratique.

Alors que l'argenté se changeait dans le vestiaire, enfilant son hakama, il perçut un bruit de pas s'approchant. Il finissait de nouer sa ceinture lorsque quelqu'un entra.

« Oh, Kiryu-kun, toujours aussi matinal à ce que je vois. »

« Takamiya-sempai. Vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui. » fit remarqué le garçon déjà prêt.

« C'est vrai. L'envie me démangeait de m'entraîner ce matin. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas s'exercer ensemble ? » proposa Takamiya.

« Volontiers, j'en serais ravi. »

Kiryu laissa son ami se changer tranquillement, se rendant directement sur le tatami. Il adorait l'ambiance et l'odeur de bois qui se dégageaient du lieu, cela l'apaisait. Quand il se concentrait sur ses mouvements, il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Son camarade le rejoignit bientôt et se mit face à lui. Après la salutation d'usage, ils se lancèrent dans un combat où les coups de poing prédominaient. Ce n'était que des enchaînements de postures basiques mais exécutées par ces deux jeunes hommes… c'était des plus saisissants. Les spectateurs qui affluaient en nombre pouvaient en attester. Kaitô Takamiya était un des membres les plus forts, un parfait adversaire pour Zéro, puisque c'est lui qui avait poursuivi sa formation à son entrée dans le club. Cependant malgré ses connaissances du sport et de son rival, Taka-san, comme tout le monde l'appelait, se retrouva à terre après un coup de pied retourné d'une monstrueuse puissance. Aussitôt les applaudissements fusèrent félicitant les deux sportifs. Une poignée de main amicale termina cette session.

La cloche retentit, les élèves se dépêchèrent de quitter le dojo, rejoignant leur cours. La journée passa vite pour l'argenté, n'ayant pas de mal à suivre les leçons d'Histoire, de math, de japonais et de chimie. Comme de coutume, il repartit de la même façon qu'il était venu, en courant tout le long du chemin. Le jeune Kiryu devait se dépêcher, préparant le souper de son oncle, ainsi que de manger lui-même avant de partir à son petit boulot. En effet, le jeune homme préférait être prudent, connaissant l'addiction de son relatif pour une activité peu recommandable certainement. Aussi, il avait vite pris l'initiative de prendre un job, vendeur dans un combini. Les horaires pouvaient être assouplis selon les différents employés, Zéro était donc bien logés à ce niveau-là. Etant mineur, il bossait de dix-neuf heures jusqu'à vint-deux heures. Il ne gagnait pas une fortune mais cumulé avec quelques économies, gardées hors de portée de son oncle, il s'en sortait.

Ce soir-là, quelques clients lui coururent sur le haricot. Un voulait absolument acheter de l'alcool, étant le seul en service et n'ayant pas la clé pour ouvrir la vitrine, il refusa, recourant aux esquisses de karaté pour dissuader l'enquiquineur. Un autre acheta un magazine porno, faisant rougir le pauvre travailleur, résultat : pendant cinq minutes il supporta le rire désagréable du type. Heureusement, ce crétin ne se contenta que de ça. Et enfin, un motard entra et sortit avec un paquet de cigarettes et des cannettes de soda. Son air peu amène avait légèrement tendu Zéro, peu enclin à s'énerver à la toute fin de son service. Son collègue arriva bientôt et lui indiqua de repartir sans traîner pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres. De retour chez lui, le garçon remarqua une voiture noire parquée sur le trottoir en face de sa maison. Peu enclin à rester dehors, Zéro passa le seuil, puis profita d'un bon bain et se cala bien vite dans son lit, poursuivant la lecture de son livre de chevet avant de sombrer. Il ne pensait plus à rien, encore moins au fait qu'aucune voiture n'était sensée se garer juste devant la demeure.

Note de fin :

Une nouvelle histoire, assez travaillée et qui me tient à cœur. Issue à nouveau d'un rêve pour la petite histoire, j'ai bossé sur les détails et sur la construction de cette fic avec assiduité et ma meilleure amie Shiraha-sama m'a gentiment corrigée et conseillée. Ce sera une longue fic qui fait 38 pages à ce jour et qui n'est pas encore finie. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez ! Critique positive ou négative, tout est accepté ! Publication assez aléatoire, je verrais quand j'aurais du temps parce que j'ai beaucoup de travaux personnels à gérer le weekend pour le moment.

Des reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Dragonha

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Warning :** Langage vulgaire, abus psychologique et physique plus un (ou des) lemons entre hommes.

**Résumé :** Zéro croyait tout connaître de sa vie, déjà rude depuis la mort de ses parents. Mais le vice de son oncle risque bien de tout remettre en question. Surtout lorsque celui qui en veut à son relatif est Kaname Kuran.

Note : pour les besoins de la fic, je mets la majorité à 18 ans, comme dans mon pays, non à 21 ans pour le Japon.

Remerciements pour les reviews et follows à: Uneri, Shiraha-sama, Nate-LeJoker, Aiko no tani, Biii, lola du 78, Guest, MAkubex, fleure92, mangapuryoru, fanfics-manga62.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et encore merci à Shiraha-sama de me commenter et me soutenir dans tout ce que je fais. ^^ Ah mais ne rougis pas, Shira-chan c'est la vérité pure et simple. Ah! Et je suis désolée de vous dire que vous auriez pu avoir ce chapitre plus tôt si le site n'avait pas buggé grave dans mon profil!

Chapitre 2

Le manège de l'oncle reprit cette soirée-là. Ridô partit peu avant le retour de son neveu et se rendit dans le dernier casino qu'il avait visité la nuit précédente. A aucun moment il ne nota que les propriétaires gardaient constamment un œil sur lui, son apparence et son attitude n'étant pas reluisantes. Il était donc naturel pour Yutaka Tadashi, le gérant, de le surveiller en sirotant nonchalamment un verre de sherry. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un homme habillé en costume noir vint lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. C'était un de ses hommes de main, l'un des meilleurs, qui lui apportait une nouvelle des plus étonnantes mais excessivement bonne. Piqué de l'argent à Kaname Kuran n'était pas donné à tout le monde, ironie du sort, il devait cet exploit à ce cafard puant de Kourai. Yutaka sourit à son sbire, le remerciant et lui faisant signe de se retirer.

Nul doute que la famille Tadashi serait plus que satisfaite de cette victoire inattendue. Ils ne manqueraient pas d'humilier le jeune Kuran à leur prochaine réunion devant les autres clans mafieux. Certes toutes les activités qu'ils promouvaient n'étaient pas illicites, comme le casino, mais c'était grâce aux actions illégales qu'ils restaient la famille dirigeante de la région. Yu avait été jusque là le plus jeune chef de clan connu mais l'arrivée de Kuran l'avait fait oublié de ses pairs, touchés par la brillance et l'attitude déterminée du tout jeune chef. Le père Tadashi tirait toujours les ficelles dans l'ombre, aidant son rejeton de son mieux pour que leur domination ne se voie pas évincée. La vengeance serait donc des plus savoureuses pour lui. Pour la peine, le brun ne fit plus attention à la nuisance blonde ce soir-là. Les habitudes de langage ne changeraient pas, il n'était pas calculé après tout ce retournement de situation.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Kaname fut informé de la même façon que son rival. Il soupira quand il apprit tout, il n'aimait guère ce rôle de mafieux. Cependant, difficile de renier les dernières volontés de son père. Celui-là même qui avait stipulé dans son testament que son empire et toutes ses obligations appartiendrait à son héritier. Enfermé dans ce rôle, le brun ne pouvait faire autrement que de contrer. Soit retrouver Ridô et l'obliger à payer ! Bien sûr, il savait que l'affaire serait plus compliquée que ça. Après tout, si ce grand crétin restait deux heures à jouer chez lui pourquoi ne ferait-il pas la même chose chez les concurrents ? Sans compter qu'avec les 10 000 yens qu'il flambait par soirée, la dette était élevée. Kourai était venu transformer deux billets à son dernier passage. S'il calculait bien, il avait dépensé tout l'échange d'un billet, plus cette nuit… Kourai lui devait au moins 30 000 yens. Impossible que les choses se règlent en deux, trois jours, délai avant la prochaine réunion entre Familles. Pas besoin de se voiler la face, connaissant le personnage, il n'aurait jamais l'argent avant des lustres.

« Mmf. Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir lui rendre une petite visite. » murmura Kaname.

Son homme de confiance, toujours présent, l'entendit et avança des données qu'il n'avait pas jugées utiles de dévoiler tout de suite.

« Patron, je me suis permis de faire des recherches sur notre homme. Je pense que cela pourrait nous aider à ce que l'affaire se règle plus rapidement. »

« Attends, pas ici. Je ne voudrais pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent nos plans. La soirée est calme, on peut aller dans le petit salon. Suis-moi. »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. L'étage s'ouvrait sur quelques portes menant à des salons de discussion et le duo entra dans le dernier, côté bar. C'était le plus sûr, la pièce était insonorisée et le seul à posséder la clé était Kuran. Une fois sûr que l'issue fut bloquée, les deux hommes s'assirent sur les confortables fauteuils. Profitant de l'occasion, Kaname attrapa une bouteille de vin sur la desserte à sa droite. Il en versa deux verres, il aimait autant que son ami prenne ses aises et ne se cale plus sur le rôle d'assistant qu'il jouait pour les apparences. Ichijô était après tout son meilleur ami. Sans lui, il n'aurait pas juré que la pression d'être un 'parrain' soit supportable. Oh, il pouvait se mettre en colère, se rendre effrayant selon les circonstances, mais il était foncièrement bon. Son père avait après tout laissé les rênes à son fils. Il avait été fauché par une balle perdue lors d'une rixe entre gangs à cause de ces problèmes de mafia.

« Bon. Voilà Ichi, je t'écoute. Et pitié, ne m'appelle plus patron ! Qu'au moins ici tu redeviennes le meilleur ami que j'ai toujours connu, pas un larbin quelconque comme les désignaient mon père. »

Le magnifique blond faisait face avec le sourire, il s'amusait bien lui. C'était un bon jeu d'acteur. Bon, il ne risquait pas d'être remarqué grâce à cela, mais toute expérience est bonne à prendre comme on dit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, va. Je n'ai aucun problème à passer d'une personnalité à l'autre. Je me disais justement que c'était un parfait exercice. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu ne voulais pas rester dans ce monde ? Si je me souviens bien, dès que tu as commencé à remplacer ton père c'était ton but de refourguer le poste à quelqu'un d'autre. » Énonça Takuma.

« En effet. La condition de mon père était de reprendre son rôle et, si je ne supportais pas cette vie après deux ans, je pouvais prendre ma retraite. Il me reste cependant plus de cinq mois à tenir. Et dans ce temps imparti, je dois régler cette histoire et trouver un successeur digne de ce nom, au moins un minimum. Enfin, oublions ça. Je veux me retirer plutôt aujourd'hui, alors venons-en aux faits. »

Son ami hocha de la tête.

« Ok. Alors, j'ai suivi ce Ridô une fois sorti du casino. Je lui ai collé le train en voiture discrètement. Apparemment jusqu'à chez lui, d'après ce que je sais. Où du moins, la version officielle que tout le monde connaît. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Kaname.

« Eh bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu fureté dans quelques dossiers, d'habitude inaccessibles, sauf pour mon don de persuasion. En bref, tout le monde croit que le n° 12 de la rue Umegaoka lui appartient. C'est vrai selon la loi. Il y a cependant une condition à cet état de fait. Raison qui se trouve être la garde de son neveu. Pour faire court, ce gamin de 17 ans est le seul rescapé d'un accident de voiture qui a tué sa famille i ans. Ridô étant son oncle, il l'a recueilli. Plus tard, ayant perdu femme et travail, il est retombé dans son addiction au jeu. » Expliqua Ichijô.

« Je vois. Ah ! Je peux comprendre la situation mais il s'est attaqué à un trop gros poisson ce coup-ci. De ce que je comprends, rien ne lui appartient, je ne veux pas que ce gosse soit sur la paille quand il atteindra sa majorité. Alors que faire ? » S'interrogea le brun.

« C'est déjà trop tard. Le capital est bien entamé. Enfin, il reste encore assez de fric pour qu'il retire toute les semaines plus de 30 000 yens. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le petit gars. De ce que j'en ai vu, il est débrouillard et a un travail pour se couvrir des frasques de l'autre. La bonne nouvelle qui nous intéresse, c'est au niveau des retraits. J'ai posé la question de manière détournée mais lorsqu'un tuteur est en charge de l'éducation d'un membre de sa famille, il ne peut reprendre que 30 000 yens justement pour sa semaine. Vu le coût de la vie actuellement, c'est une somme raisonnable et plus ou moins confortable pour deux personnes. Tu comprends ? Ridô a retiré tout ce qu'il pouvait début de semaine, il nous reste donc 4 jours pour le freiner. » exposa Takuma.

« Super, on va chez lui, demain. On le forcera à trouver un arrangement, le temps qu'il me ramène quand même une partie de la somme. S'il y met du sien, il peut gagner dix mille yens facile. Ce ne serait déjà pas mal. Cela dit, je sens que plus il aura de pression, mieux ce sera. » répliqua Kuran.

« En effet. Je pencherais justement pour le neveu. »

« Oui… Attends, quoi ?! » s'étonna le chef, sortant de ses pensées.

Son ami le regarda tristement. Ah, que son supérieur et meilleur pote était gentillet pour certaines choses. Oh, il avait bien entendu lui aussi un cœur, rechignant à se servir des autres. Mais pour la circonstance, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les deux habitants du 12, rue Umigaoka cachaient quelque chose, sinon pourquoi s'éviteraient-ils ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que l'un parte alors que l'autre rentrait, à deux minutes d'intervalles !

« Y a un truc entre Ridô et le gamin, Kaname. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'ils s'évitent mutuellement ? » énonça le blond.

« Ben, il y a deux possibilités : ou ils ne se supportent pas ou cet idiot a touché à son neveu pour le contrôler. Ils vivent ensemble depuis sept ans, il l'a peut-être abusé. » Pronostiqua le brun.

« Je n'en sais rien mais ce n'est pas l'effet que ça m'a donné. Je vais me renseigner un peu plus sur eux. Je te tiendrais au courant demain dans la journée. Si on leur rendait visite à une heure appropriée, d'ailleurs. Peu avant que Kourai sorte pour tenter le diable ? » Proposa Ichijô.

« Ca me parait en effet, le meilleur moment. On fait comme ça. Pour ce qui est du gosse, je compte sur toi, je ne veux pas m'en prendre à un innocent, tu le sais bien. Alors, on verra sur l'instant. » Dit le 'parrain'.

Ce fut là-dessus que les deux hommes clôturèrent leur discussion finissant leur verre avant de se retirer. Le garde du corps ramena son boss à son appartement, un immeuble de haut standing également géré par l'empire Kuran. L'héritier du groupe et son acolyte, portés par l'ascenseur, se retrouvèrent devant les suites n° 97 et 98, entrant chacun dans leur logis. Les chambres étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Un couloir recouvert d'un tapis servait d'entrée. Un peu plus loin, on pénétrait dans le salon, vaste et luxueux, comportant deux fauteuils et un divan-lit. Une porte-fenêtre donnait une vue imprenable sur la ville, du neuvième étage c'était un beau spectacle à admirer. Quelques pas à droite on arrivait à la cuisine, bien équipée et pratique, dotée d'un plan de travail. Dans un coin, il y avait un petit placard avec le nécessaire à nettoyage. Après ces deux pièces, une porte donnait accès à la chambre à coucher. Une autre porte communicante amenait à la salle de bain, où douche et baignoire n'attendait que leur hôte. Justement, Kaname et Takuma profitèrent d'un bain délassant avant de s'endormir comme des masses.

Le lendemain, le train-train quotidien de Zéro recommença. Dès le lever, il cuisinait pour son oncle et pour lui. Une fois que son bentô fut emballé, il fonça à la porte, ses sacs sous le bras et il débuta son jogging. Tout à son empressement, il ne vit jamais la Mercedes noire tourner au coin de la rue pour s'engager dans Umegaoka. Cela dit, le conducteur ne le loupa pas, avisant que ce petit gars-là semblait très sérieux comparé à son parent.

Toute la matinée, la voiture ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son occupant scrutait la maison dans sa ligne de mire. Il eut très vite fait de s'ennuyer puisque les pièces qu'il inspectait aux jumelles étaient très calmes. Evident que le parasite n'était pas du genre lève-tôt, mais là, c'était de la fainéantise. Vers midi et demie, l'homme sortit de son abri pour s'acheter un sandwich puis revint en planque pour déguster son déjeuner. Peu de temps après avoir fini, il entraperçut un mouvement dans la demeure. Il ne s'agissait de non moins que sa cible vêtu d'un pyjama rouge et se jetant sur le frigo pour récupérer un plat tout prêt sous cellophane. Vif d'esprit, l'espion comprit que le gamin cuisinait les repas pour deux. Ses pensées sur cette famille devenaient de plus en plus précises et il n'aimait pas ça. S'il continuait, l'enfant allait lui faire pitié et il ne pourrait jamais lui faire quoi que ce soit pour avancer cette histoire.

Le garçon semblait être le centre de tout. De toute manière, il n'avait guère plus à apprendre sur Ridô, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi rester-là ? Cela ne servait à rien. Fort de cette constatation, le conducteur démarra la voiture et fit demi-tour. Un sujet plus juteux et nettement plus intéressant l'attirait. Ses recherches devaient être complètes pour que cette mauvaise passe se règle au mieux et aussi vite que possible. En dix minutes, il arrivait à l'école Setayan.

'_Bon, je vais devoir la jouer fine. Mm, à la détective privé ou assistant social, peut-être ?__Oui, ça fera toujours mieux que de débarquer avec ses gros sabots de yakuza. Après tout ce gamin est la clé de voûte du plan, je ne peux pas me permettre d'amener des soupçons sur moi.' _

Ichijô sortit donc de la voiture, la garant une rue plus loin par précaution. Les gens pourraient se poser des questions sur une voiture pareille quasi collée devant l'entrée. Les suspicions naissaient plus facilement qu'on ne le croyait.

Un problème se posait à lui, la grille d'entrée était fermée. C'était logique, mais un inconvénient dans son plan. Son excellente vision repéra cependant un mouvement près de la porte de l'école. D'un mouvement ample de la main, il capta l'attention du surveillant qui ne tarda pas à arriver près de lui.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? » demanda le pion.

« En effet, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le directeur au sujet d'un de ses élèves. »

« Auriez-vous rencontré un problème avec l'un de nos étudiants ? Je sais que dans chaque école il y a des voyous, même ici, mais ils me semblaient calme ces derniers temps. » Questionna l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

« Oh non. Je n'ai pas de problème…c'est juste que j'ai renversé un garçon aux cheveux argentés il y a quelques jours. Je voulais lui rendre visite à l'hôpital où je l'avais déposé. Cependant les médecins m'ont assuré que, comme il n'avait rien de grave, il était sorti. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé son nom et son école pour m'excuser convenablement. » mentit Ichijô.

Cela tombait bien ! Par un heureux, ou malheureux hasard, il avait des fleurs dans sa voiture pour donner plus de poids à son mensonge. Il n'aurait qu'à racheter une gerbe de fleurs pour l'enterrement qui aurait lieu plus tard dans la journée. Il ne savait s'il devait se réjouir de ce concours de circonstance, mais espérait que son grand-père ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de cet échange.

« Oh ! Kiryu-kun ! Je vois. Entrez, je vais vous conduire au dojo tout de suite. Le directeur aime à les observer s'entraîner. Il faut dire qu'il a lui-même pratiqué dans sa jeunesse, Zéro lui rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs de part son habilité dans ce sport. » Expliqua l'homme, en ouvrant la grille.

« Je vois. Je vous suis, monsieur. » Dit Ichijô, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Les deux hommes se rendirent donc tout droit vers l'aire d'entraînement, avançant silencieusement. Des cris leur parvinrent alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Très vite, le blond repéra celui qui devait être le doyen de l'établissement, en costume et restant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le surveillant l'enquit à rejoindre son supérieur, le laissant y aller seul pour reprendre son travail. Ce qu'exécuta promptement Takuma.

« Hum. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur le directeur. » Salua-t-il.

« Hm ? Bonjour. A qui ais-je l'honneur ? » Demanda l'homme en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

« Je suis Ichijô Takuma. Je venais voir Zéro Kiryu, j'aurais deux, trois choses à lui dire sur un sujet personnel. »

« Est-ce si urgent que cela pour venir le trouver à l'école ? » s'étonna le vieil homme.

« En fait, je n'avais pas le choix. L'hôpital, qui l'a pris en charge lors de notre incident ne m'a fourni que son nom et son école. Les autres informations étaient gardées confidentielles. » Répondit le jeune homme, poursuivant sur son conte précédent.

« L'hôpital ? Zéro aurait eu un incident ? » S'enquit le responsable de l'école.

« Oh, rien de grave. Un petit choc tout au plus. J'ai failli le renverser mais je me suis arrêté à temps. Comme je l'ai vu tombé tout près de la voiture, je n'ai voulu prendre aucun risque. Maintenant, vous comprenez que je tienne à m'excuser convenablement auprès de lui. » Compléta l'homme de main.

En réponse, le proviseur hocha de la tête et lui signifia que l'entraînement du club était sur le point de se terminer. Sur ces entrefaites, le responsable de Setayan prit congé et repartit à son devoir. Quant au blond, il resta à côté de la porte du dojo, attendant impatiemment que sa cible sorte de l'enceinte. Il vit les jeunes étudiants sortirent par un shôji*, sans doute les vestiaires étaient-ils derrière. Sa patience fut récompensée quand il vit une touffe de cheveux argentés venir dans sa direction.

« Excusez-moi. Zéro Kiryu-kun ? » S'enquit d'emblée Takuma.

« Oui ? » répondit le garçon.

La première pensée d'Ichijô lorsqu'il fit face à sa cible fut qu'il était diablement beau. Ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage. Et ses yeux… deux lacs d'argent qui semblaient l'interroger du regard. Il ressemblait presque à un ange, surtout que sa voix douce et surprise ne présageait pas qu'il était un réel combattant.

« Bonjour, Zéro-kun. Je m'appelle Takuma Ichijô, j'aimerais te parler en privé si possible. C'est au sujet de ton oncle. »

A la mention de son relatif, le plus jeune se tendit. Il se doutait qu'un jour quelqu'un viendrait à lui mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si cet homme était de son côté ou de celui de son parent.

« Nous y allons ? » dit l'adulte en souriant.

« Où cela, s'il vous plait ? » posa Zéro, peu sûr de devoir faire confiance aussi vite à ce personnage énigmatique.

« Je t'emmène avec moi. Dans ma voiture nous ne serons pas déranger. Je ne te veux aucun mal, nous allons juste discuter au sujet de tes rapports avec Ridô. »

« Vous êtes un assistant social ? » l'interrogea le garçon méfiant.

« En quelque sorte. Tu veux bien me suivre, maintenant ? »

L'enfant opina du chef et l'accompagna jusqu'à la grille d'entrée. Avisant qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture, il perdit un peu de son assurance. Dès qu'Ichijô le remarqua, il emprisonna les épaules du plus jeune dans une étreinte rassurante mais ferme.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne vais rien te faire. Je conçois que tu ais peur mais je ne touche pas aux jeunes lycéens, de quelque façon que ce soit. » expliqua le blond en marchant vers son automobile.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que le jeune se détendit, il avait appris qu'il valait toujours mieux être sur ses gardes. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait débuté le karaté et qu'il avait par la suite aimé ce sport. Peu sûr de lui, l'argenté hésita à monter dans la voiture. Ichijô conscient de ses états d'âmes le laissa faire son choix, espérant qu'il ne le force pas à en venir aux mains. L'homme de main fut soulagé quand l'enfant finit par s'introduire dans l'habitacle. Takuma le suivit et verrouilla les portes. Zéro était assis sur la banquette et Ichijô lui fit face avec un petit sourire afin qu'il se décrispe. La tension du plus jeune transparaissait dans sa posture et au fait que ses mains se tordaient sur ses genoux.

« Aah. Zéro-kun, s'il-te-plait. Je sais que c'est difficile de faire confiance à un inconnu mais mes intentions ne sont pas de t'attaquer. Je veux juste parler. A ce propos, t'entends-tu bien avec ton oncle ? » Commença Ichijô.

La question prit le jeune Kiryu au dépourvu. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle introduction.

« Alors… vous êtes vraiment là pour savoir comment je vis ? » s'enquit Zéro, avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

« En quelque sorte. Réponds-moi franchement, c'est très important. » éluda son interlocuteur.

Voilà pour cette fois ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. Bien, pas bien, nul, génialissime ? ^^ Ben quoi on peut rêver !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Dragonha

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Warning :** Langage vulgaire, abus psychologique et physique plus un (ou des) lemons entre hommes.

**Résumé :** Zéro croyait tout connaître de sa vie, déjà rude depuis la mort de ses parents. Mais le vice de son oncle risque bien de tout remettre en question. Surtout lorsque celui qui en veut à son relatif est Kaname Kuran.

Note : pour les besoins de la fic, je mets la majorité à 18 ans, comme dans mon pays, non à 21 ans pour le Japon.

Remerciements review/follow: Shiraha-sama, Uneri, Aiko-no-tani yami ni hikari, Guest, Makubex, melimelosucre, Grimmichi77760, Exell-a, Milimoon. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne un grand merci à tous ceux qui commentent et autres qui ne font que lire, c'est très gentil.

Après des vacances, où je me suis déconnectée de pc au maximum, me revoici ! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

L'argenté prit une profonde inspiration, une faible lueur de chance dans sa vie apparaissait enfin ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

« Ok. Pour tout dire, je ne le vois que peu. Je me lève le matin assez tôt pour préparer mon repas pour l'école, puis j'y pars. Lorsque je rentre après mon petit boulot au combini il est quasiment toujours parti. » expliqua enfin Kiryu.

« Mm. Tu passes sur certains détails que j'ai pu glaner avant de te rencontrer. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, tu as résumé l'essentiel et c'est bien comme ça. De ce que je comprends, tu n'as pas énormément de temps libre. Tu cuisines, tu travailles, tu as ton club en incluant tous les devoirs que tu dois probablement gérer. Cela fait trop de choses pour un enfant, tu dois profiter de ta jeunesse et de la vie surtout. Tu auras tout le temps de travailler quand tu auras fini tes études. Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? » Questionna le blond.

Zéro le regarda, fort étonné d'entendre son programme pour la semaine entière. Sur le coup il rougit, gêné par tant d'investissement de sa part, puis… il trouva cela étrange. S'il venait pour lui, cet homme devait forcément être au courant du penchant de son oncle ou au moins s'en douter. Devait-il affirmer ses soupçons ou garder cela pour lui ? Il avait compris que la question était détournée subtilement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Cependant, il lui avait demandé de la franchise et de toute manière, il n'était pas un menteur.

« En fait, il y a plusieurs raisons au fait que j'aie pris un travail. Je me disais que ce serait un bon apprentissage pour voir comment cela se passerait le moment venu. Il y a la question de l'argent aussi. Nous n'avons plus de rente depuis que mon oncle a perdu son travail. De toute manière, il ne cherche plus à en récupérer un nouveau de ce que je peux en juger. J'assume donc de ramener ce qu'il faut pour nous nourrir au minimum, ce qui marche bien puisque j'ai certaines réductions quand j'achète sur mon lieu de travail. Mais j'avoue que je garde une petite partie de ce que je gagne pour économiser. Je prévois de partir de la maison quand j'aurais atteint la majorité. »

« Je vois. Par curiosité, quelle est ta date d'anniversaire ? » Demanda son vis-à-vis.

« C'est dans quelques mois. En fait dans un mois et demi, le 15 juin. » Répondit l'argenté.

« Bien. Donc, si je résume : tu vis avec ton oncle sans savoir ce qu'il fait de ses journées et de ses nuits. Et avec tout ça, tu tiens une maison, tu vas à l'école et fait un petit boulot… le tout sans percevoir le moindre argent de ton parent. Mm. Ca ne me parait pas clair, tout ça. »

Le yakuza ménagea une pause pour ne pas brusquer le garçon avant de poser ses dernières questions.

« Bon ok, Zéro-kun. J'aurais encore une ou deux questions. Je sais que tu as perdu tes parents assez jeune… mais te souviens-tu de ce qui est arrivé précisément ? »

« Oui. » murmura faiblement l'étudiant. « Je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais en train de regarder mon père qui conduisait la voiture quand c'est arrivé. On était parti au restaurant tous les quatre, mes parents, mon frère et moi. On était en hiver et il y avait du verglas sur la route. Alors qu'on redémarrait après un feu rouge, un camion a déboulé de la rue de gauche dans le carrefour, glissant sur la glace juste devant nous. Il nous a emboutis par le côté. Mon père et mon frère ont été les premiers touchers et sont morts sur le coup, m'a-t-on dit à l'hôpital. Ma mère est morte suite à ses blessures. Je suis le seul à avoir survécu avec beaucoup de contusions, un bras cassé et une hémorragie importante. Les médecins m'ont soigné et m'ont gardé une semaine avant de me confier à ma plus proche famille : le frère de mon père. »

Ichijô se mordit la langue, désolé de faire revivre ce douloureux souvenir. Cependant lorsqu'il vit les larmes du jeune couler, il ne se retint pas de se rapprocher et de l'enlacer pour le réconforter.

« Je suis navré Zéro-kun. Mais je dois encore te demander un petit effort. Sèches tes larmes s'il-te-plait. Je ne voulais pas cela, mais je dois tout savoir pour prendre la meilleure décision te concernant. Bon, ce sont mes dernières questions, promis. S'il arrivait que ton oncle ait des problèmes, voudrais-tu rester à ses côtés ? »

A cette dernière interrogation, le visage baissé du Kiryu se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Il s'est attiré des ennuis, c'est ça ?! Je le savais ! Cela ne pouvait qu'arriver à traîner dans les rues tous les soirs, sans doute à picoler comme un trou. Et bien, qu'il se débrouille ! Ca ne me concerne pas ! Il m'a rejeté presque toute ma vie, alors qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je le défende. » Éructa le plus jeune, toujours dans les bras du blond.

« Ok, je comprends très bien cela, Zéro-kun. Donc, ça ne te ferait rien de ne plus le voir ? De ne plus vivre dans cette maison pendant quelques temps ? » Poursuivit Takuma.

« Pas du tout. Mais pourquoi quelques temps ? C'est sa maison, je ne compte pas y rester éternellement. Je vous l'ai dit, je m'en irais dès que je serais majeur ! » Répondit sincèrement le garçon.

_Quoi ! Alors là, hors de question de passer outre ! Il ne sait rien de sa réelle condition… Quelqu'un doit lui dire ! Même si c'est__moi,__un parfait étranger, qui doit le faire !' _pensa l'homme rageur.

« Zéro ! » appela vivement le yakuza. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu dois rester dans cette demeure. J'ignore ce qu'on t'a raconté mais mon enquête m'a appris plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir. T'écarter de ce type ne te fera que du bien après ce que je vais te révéler, alors ouvres bien tes oreilles. Je veux que tu comprennes que son abus est plus important que tu l'imaginais. Tout ce qui va être dit maintenant est la pure vérité, un avocat et la banque pourront te le confirmer. »

Ichijô reprit son souffle après cette tirade véhémente, pesant les mots qu'il allait employer face au garçon, déjà assez perturbé à ce moment précis.

« Bon. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Avant de te rencontrer, j'ai investigué sur ta famille. Je tenais à connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants de ton passé afin de comprendre ta situation actuelle. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire est grave. Tu confirmes que tu penses que la maison rue Umégaoka appartient à Ridô Kourai ? Ainsi que tous les objets qui y seraient entreposés ? »

Un simple hochement de tête positif lui répondit. Le karatéka le regardait de sous sa frange avec des yeux confus et encore striés de larmes attendant la suite. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, songeant qu'il était adorable ainsi, Takuma souffla un peu avant de raconter la terrible vérité à ce malheureux orphelin.

« Très bien. Comme tu l'as dit, lorsque tu quittas l'hôpital, on contacta le reste de ta famille. Deux couples pouvaient prétendre t'adopter. Kourai et sa femme bien sûr, mais également le cousin de ta mère, qui avait déjà une femme et deux enfants. Le problème était que Kaien Cross, le dit cousin, vivait dans une ville assez éloignée. L'avocat de tes parents, en charge de leur testament, les fit tous venir à son cabinet. Lorsque toutes les clauses furent lues, un seul couple remplissait les conditions. Cependant, Cross détestait Kourai parce qu'il savait que son vice pouvait refaire surface à tout moment. Il s'apprêtait alors à déménager en ville, une des conditions principales pour te prendre sous son aile. Mais Ridô avait pas mal de relations à l'époque et parvint, je ne sais comment, à faire muter Kaien dans une ville encore plus éloignée. Il s'assurait ainsi d'être la seule option. A la base, son intention était louable, il ne cherchait qu'à vivre convenablement avec son épouse malade et payer les médecins les plus compétents pour la soigner. Malheureusement rien n'y fit, un an plus tard, elle mourût. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Elle était gentille et préparait toujours des repas délicieux, elle m'a apprit à cuisiner quand je le lui ai demandé. Et elle me soignait toujours quand j'étais malade. » le coupa l'argenté.

« Oui, Katherine était le rayon de soleil de son mari, la seule personne qui le raccrochait à la vie. Je comprends son désespoir mais il est devenu aigri et retomba dans le jeu. Voilà, ce qu'il fait tous les soirs, il part miser des sommes exorbitantes dans les casinos. Un de mes amis l'a vu il y a peu dans son commerce. Lorsque le croupier qui change les monnaies lui a fait savoir le montant échangé, il l'a immédiatement trouvé suspect. Tu penses, un type qui dépense 30 000 yens en une soirée, ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Comme mon ami me l'a demandé, j'ai fait une inspection. Quand j'ai demandé des renseignements à la banque, ils m'ont avoué que l'argent provenait d'un compte spécifique. Légalement il appartient à Ridô, mais il s'agit en réalité d'une somme destinée à subvenir à vos besoins minimum pour la semaine. Heureusement il ne peut retirer qu'un certain nombre de billets. Le reste est à la disposition de l'héritier de la famille Kiryu. Tu comprends, Zéro-kun ? C'est de ton argent dont il se sert. S'il ne prenait pas tout cela, tu n'aurais aucun besoin de travailler pour acheter la nourriture. Il en est de même pour la maison. Il s'agit de celle de tes parents, il n'a eu le droit de s'y installer que pour que tu ne sois pas déstabilisé par le changement d'environnement. En bref, dès que tu auras l'âge légal, tu récupéreras l'entièreté de tes biens, ta maison et ton argent. » Termina le blond.

Un long silence s'abattit sur l'habitacle. L'adulte attendait la réaction du garçon, tandis que ce dernier le visage enfoui dans le cou de son interlocuteur assimilait la vérité.

'… _Alors, Ridô m'a menti tout ce temps. Je me souviens parfaitement qu'il me faisait la morale quand j'étais plus petit. Il me rabâchait que si je n'étais pas sage, il me renverrait de sa maison. Soit disant qu'il avait été si bon de m'avoir recueilli, que Katherine l'avait supplié parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Quel menteur ! Je voudrais que ce soit une farce, c'est le dernier membre de ma famille encore en vie. Enfin, non ! Maintenant, j'ai un autre oncle quelque part, mais j'ignore où… est-il encore en vie d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je le détestais au départ… maintenant je le hais ! Je ne veux plus rester avec lui. Mais où aller, même si ce que dit Ichijô-san est vrai… légalement, rien ne m'appartient pour le moment. Je suis perdu, j'ai besoin d'aide. Mais, chez qui pourrais-je me réfugier pendant un mois et demi ?! Je n'ai aucun ami, quoi qu'en dise ma réputation dans cette école ! Quelqu'un… _Que quelqu'un m'aide… »

Sa dernière pensée avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il en soit conscient. Takuma le sentait avachi, dévasté par ses révélations mais ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur sa veste. Le blond sentait le désespoir et l'égarement dans lequel se perdait le pauvre enfant. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il était, son âge et sa maturité avaient beau être avérée, il avait grandi sans soutien et il avait besoin de cela en cet instant, plus que d'autre chose. Aussi, le yakuza laissa parler son instinct, serrant fermement dans ses bras le jeune homme perdu.

Au bout d'un long moment, la pression retomba et avant que l'inconscience ne vienne délivrer le plus jeune, il put entendre :

« Il est temps que je te ramène chez toi, Zéro-chan. Fais-moi confiance, après cette nuit, tu ne le verras plus. »

Là-dessus, l'homme sentit le corps du jeune se détendre, il comprit que le trop plein d'émotions avait fait son œuvre. Il allongea donc l'adolescent sur la banquette, sa veste repliée en guise d'oreiller. Puis, il passa au volant et démarra, retournant vers le numéro 12 de la rue Umégaoka. La voiture se faufila dans le trafic et parvint assez rapidement à destination. L'heure était avancée, il lui avait fallu plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait estimé pour interroger l'enfant. Il fut contraint de le réveiller afin qu'il affronte son parent et conquiert sa complète indépendance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était environ dix-huit heures lorsque Kaname Kuran arriva à pied de son casino dans la rue où habitait sa cible. Le quartier calme se parait de la douce lumière des lampadaires tandis que le soleil avait entamé sa descente vers l'ouest.

Avisant l'habitation que son ami lui avait indiquée, le brun s'avança jusqu'à la porte. L'étiquette sous la sonnette lui confirma qu'il était au bon endroit. Tout allait se jouer d'ici peu, dès que ce battant serait ouvert. Sans plus tarder il appuya sur le bouton. La première sonnerie ne donna rien. Pas plus que la seconde et la troisième qui restèrent sans réponses. Nom de dieu ! Il n'avait pas toute la soirée. Quoi que fasse ce crétin il allait le sentir passer ! Dès qu'il serait rentré dans cette maison ! Ne restait que la solution désagréable et m'as-tu vu. Ce que Kuran aurait préféré éviter. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, disait l'adage, cela s'avérait approprié à la situation. D'office, son pouce bombarda la commande et un bruit infernal résonna dans la demeure. Et là, la réponse, enfin ! La porte faillit se décrocher de ses gonds à cause de l'énervement de sa future victime.

« Non, mais ça ne va pas ! On ne vient pas faire un raffut pareil chez les gens à cette heure-ci ! » Éructa le grand homme blond.

« Eh bien, je m'en donne le droit. Ridô Kourai, si vous ne voulez pas d'une réputation disgracieuse dans votre propre quartier, je vous suggère de me faire entrer. Oh, quel malpoli je suis, Kaname Kuran au déplaisir de vous connaître. »

La tête du type fut impayable pour le gérant du casino. Un rictus moqueur orna aussitôt ses lèvres. Rien que pour cette expression, cela valait le coup de se déplacer. Au bout d'une minute de ce spectacle divertissant, Kaname en eut assez.

« Bien… Puisque vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer, alors je me permets.» dit-il.

D'un coup d'épaule bien placé, le brun pénétra dans le hall et claqua la porte. Ce geste eut au moins pour effet de réveiller son interlocuteur.

« Non mais… vous êtes chez moi ! Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici ! Je vous ordonne de partir sur le… » s'énerva Kourai avant d'être sèchement interrompu.

« Tu ne devrais pas finir cette phrase, mon cher. On dirait que l'information s'est perdue en route. Je me répète donc : Kaname Kuran, comme dans les casinos Kuran. Peut-être te souviens-tu de ton passage dans mon petit commerce ? Une mise intéressante … très intéressante même. Mais que tu as malheureusement placé au plus mauvais endroit. Si tu avais été plus raisonnable, tu serais rentré chez toi. Tu aurais été plus intelligent, tu aurais continué tes petites affaires chez moi. Que tu veuille aller boire ou te rendre dans une autre maison de jeu, passe encore. Mais là ce que tu as fait révèle clairement que tu es stupide. » asséna le visiteur inopportun.

« De quoi ?! Je fais ce que je veux, je suis majeur et ce n'est pas un gringalet comme toi qui va m'apprendre à gérer ma vie ! » cria le blond.

« Mm. Je suis peut-être un gringalet comme tu dis si bien… cependant quand on ne sait pas qui on a en face de soi, il vaut mieux tenir sa langue. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je te l'arrache. On ne s'en prend pas à un Kuran sans en payer le prix. Le tien s'élève à au moins 30 000 yens. Tu vas me rembourser cette somme, dus-tu t'en faire saigner les mains. Ce qui serait en fait un juste châtiment pour un homme qui vole un yakuza pour aller en fournir un autre ! Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu as mis les pieds dans une histoire qui te dépasse, tu ne fais que subir les conséquences de tes actes. »

Les yeux de Kourai, d'abord rouges de colère, blanchirent soudainement. Il comprenait désormais dans quoi il était engagé et qui était cet homme. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais eu à déplorer ses passages au casino. A ce moment précis cependant, il regretta de ne pas être rentré directement après la Great Fortune's house.

Atone, le blond ne broncha pas quand son créancier s'avança jusqu'à ce que son souffle se perde dans son ouïe.

« Kourai… Tu ferais bien de te grouiller de prendre un job. Il me semble qu'aux quais, on a toujours besoin de main d'œuvre et je me suis laissé dire que ça payait pas mal. Tu as une semaine pour me rembourser en intégralité. Cependant pour mon honneur ainsi que pour ma prochaine réunion, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, le tiers suffira. Compris ? 10 000 pour dans 2 jours… si tu te bouges un peu c'est faisable, deux boulots et le compte y est. » Susurra le brun.

Sentant son débiteur trembler, Kaname sut que son message était bien intégré. Il reculait de quelques pas lorsqu'ils entendirent tous deux la porte s'ouvrir.

Un peu plus court que le précédent mais plus d'action ! Une réaction ? En dehors du fait que je vous laisse mariner un peu. ^^' Ce n'est pas ma faute je n'arrive pas à me défaire d'un autre écrit qui coule tout seul en ce moment et auquel j'arrive à un point crucial du récit ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse ce sera un fandom complètement différent, sur une série télé. Le principal c'est qu'il soit là ! Une petite review ?


End file.
